


Кофе, мороженое и душная Москва

by Firizi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто сказал, что отношения на расстоянии - это сложно? Кто сказал, что случайный секс - повод сбегать? Кто сказал, что насморк мешает поцелуям?<br/>Кто сказал, что Вонгола - это только мафия?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе, мороженое и душная Москва

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн будущего, все персонажи глубоко совершеннолетние.

Тишина кабинета нарушалась шелестом бумаг и мерным тиканьем часов, что висели над массивной дубовой дверью. Хибари с удобством умостился на мягком кожаном диване, расположенном прямо напротив прямоугольного стола босса, и лениво листал свежий номер местной газеты, права на которую Вонгола приобрела совсем недавно. Остывающий кофе, стоящий на маленьком столике рядом, его не интересовал, так же как и сопящий над бумагами Савада, который так и не научился обращаться к врачам по таким мелочам, как легкая простуда и заложенность носа.  
\- Спасибо, Хибари-сан. Но вы могли бы не спешить с докладом. Поездка ведь была долгой, и вы могли бы сперва вернуться домой и отдохнуть, а потом уже... Официальная часть ведь не так уж и важна, и я мог бы...  
Савада со временем все же научился говорить более-менее внятно в его присутствии, перестал заикаться и бледнеть, однако, до сих пор послушно замолкал, стоило только Хибари внимательно на него посмотреть.  
\- Не думай, что я не еду домой только потому, что спешу доложиться тебе, - холодно произнес мужчина, бросая газету на столик и откидываясь на спинку дивана, в котором просидел последние пятнадцать минут.  
Пятнадцать минут шороха бумаг и уточняющих вопросов. Пятнадцать минут скуки, за которые успел остыть кофе и надоесть постукивающий ручкой по столу Савада. Пятнадцать минут размышлений на тему того, что стоило бы соглашаться на подобные миссии почаще. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы спустить пар и размяться. Раз уж хороший противник всегда являлся для него не только действенным способом избавиться от скуки, но и лучшим средством против депрессии и зуда в ладонях, грех этим не воспользоваться.  
К тому же, думал Хибари, переломав кости паре-тройке десятков наемников, можно с легкостью избавиться от желания свернуть шею кое-кому конкретному. И то, что этот кое-кто сейчас в пяти часовых поясах от него, не уменьшало гнева, и желание разбрызгать его кровь по дорогому паркету все еще возникало с периодичностью в четыре минуты.  
Хибари устало прикрыл веки, думая о том, что Ямамото слишком легко отделался, получив в подарок шрам на подбородке. Что лучше было бы отправить его на больничную койку, переломав конечности, или вовсе убить, расколов череп пополам. Тогда раздражение, преследующее его постоянно, наверняка исчезнет. И предательские мысли о том, что можно было бы и вернуть все назад, больше не будут появляться, ибо возвращать будет нечего. Может хотя бы тогда он сможет вздохнуть спокойно и прожить положенные ему годы без ежеминутных мыслей о бывшем любовнике.  
\- Но... - Тсунаеши замолк, с непониманием глядя на своего Хранителя. - Почему тогда?  
\- Потому, что там мне нечего де... - Хибари оборвал себя на полуслове, пораженно глядя в расширившиеся от удивления глаза Савады.  
Что он только что хотел сказать?  
Моргнув, мужчина плотно сжал губы, запрещая себе даже в мыслях заканчивать эту фразу.  
Несколько следующих секунд прошли в напряженной тишине, и даже Тсунаеши перестал сопеть, мгновенно уткнувшись с носом в ворох бумаг. Хибари смерил его внимательным взглядом и отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху за слишком длинный язык. Осталось только Саваде в жилетку поплакаться и одиночество точно соберет вещички и свалит из его жизни.  
\- У тебя все? - спустя какое-то время спросил он.  
\- Да, конечно. - Тсунаеши активно закивал, напряжено улыбаясь.  
\- Не беспокой меня ближайшую неделю. Я намерен отдохнуть. - Хибари плавно поднялся на ноги и отточенным движением оправил пиджак.  
\- Хорошо, - Савада облегченно вздохнул, когда за Хранителем Облака закрылась дверь, и откинулся в кресле, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Могу предложить эксклюзивный сеанс отменного массажа, - насмешливый глос, прозвучавший справа, не вызвал удивления, и Тсунаеши лишь улыбнулся, открывая глаза и поворачиваясь лицом к примостившемуся у стены Мукуро.  
\- Ты все это время был здесь?  
\- Да куда я денусь? - Мукуро отлип от стены, неспешно подошел к столу и присел на край, наклоняясь к внимательно следящему за его движениями Саваде. - Не могу же я оставить своего любимого босса наедине с этой хладнокровной машиной для убийства.  
\- Он такой же Хранитель, как и ты, - напомнил Тсунаеши, игнорируя провокационно-томный взгляд и приоткрытые губы.  
\- Не сравнивай меня с этим чудовищем, - Мукуро сладко улыбнулся и наклонился еще ближе, не оставляя собеседнику шансов на отступление.  
\- Дверь не заперта, - Савада отстранился, разрывая легкий поцелуй. - И я все еще болею.  
\- Ну и что? Ты так сексуально гнусавишь.  
  
***  
Автомобильный гудок заглушили скрип тормозов и громкий женский визг.  
Ямамото подскочил, роняя подушку, которой накрыл голову, на пол, и ошалело заозирался, протягивая руки к прикроватной тумбочке - где-то во втором ящике лежал «вольтер». Полутемная комната, наполненная густым, вязким воздухом, была пуста. Лишь легко, почти незаметно, колыхалась полупрозрачная штора, и что-то беззвучно рассказывал телевизор, подмигивая картинками.  
Ямамото глубоко вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения липкой тины на лице. Открытые настежь окна не приносили никакой пользы - ветра почти не было, только лишь слишком громкая жизнь города будила его по утрам и не давала заснуть ночью. Такеши со вздохом нашарил пульт в складках отброшенного на край кровати одеяла и выключил пестрящий новостями телевизор - русского языка он все равно не понимал. Комната мгновенно погрузилась в еще более густой полумрак, на потолке перестали отражаться цветные вспышки, а гуляющие на стенах ленивые тени нехотя спрятались по углам, потеряв интерес к проснувшемуся мужчине.  
Ямамото зевнул, помотав головой, выпутался из влажных простыней и, шлепая босыми ступнями по липкому линолеуму, направился в ванную. Жара действовала удручающе, атрофируя мышцы и превращая тело в безвольную плюшевую игрушку, мягкую и ленивую. Нависшие еще с вечера тучи так и не пролились на землю прохладным дождем, лишь примешивая к высокой температуре еще и вязкую духоту, от которой не спасал даже повешенный под потолком кондиционер. Ямамото со вкусом потянулся, зевая до хруста в челюстях, вытягивая руки над головой и цепляя пальцами перекладину невысокой двери. Прохладный душ должен был вырвать его разум из объятий мутного сна и привести в чувство.  
Уже через пятнадцать минут он сидел на кухне, ковыряясь в ведрышке с ванильным мороженым и проверяя почту. Завтракать чем-то более серьезным не получалось вот уже пятый день - жара цепко засела на улицах города, игнорируя несвойственное для себя время года напрочь, и отбивала аппетит, прививая нездоровую любовь к прохладительным напиткам и мороженому.  
Хотя любовь к мороженому у него возникла после полугода совместной жизни с Хибари. И кто бы мог подумать, что суровый и мрачный Хранитель облака окажется таким любителем сладкого. Ямамото поначалу даже не удивился, обнаружив однажды в холодильнике большое ведро с фисташковым мороженым. На дворе стояло жаркое лето и подобные продукты не вызывали вопросов. Но потом выяснилось, что завтракает Хибари абрикосовым йогуртом, а на ночь предпочитает пить горячий шоколад. А в течение дня с удовольствием угощается парой плиток молочного шоколада. Или тем же мороженым, только уже шоколадным. Такеши не удивлялся. Он глупо и совершенно по-детски умилялся обнаруженной слабости любовника. Хотя и не разделял подобной страстной привязанности к сладкому, предпочитая обходиться горьким кофе и холодным чаем. Но когда шоколад и мороженое переместились в их сексуальную жизнь, Ямамото начал входить во вкус. Он и сам не заметил, как какое-то время спустя покупать мороженое к ужину вошло у него в привычку. Да так и осталось, несмотря на то, что Хибари в его постели больше не появлялся.  
К тому же, учитывая погодные условия, в которых он сейчас находился, мороженое оставалось чуть ли не последним способом охладиться, так что и причин избавляться от привычки не было.  
Ямамото вновь зачерпнул маленькой ложкой ванильное мороженое и отправил его в рот, жмурясь от удовольствия.  
Ноутбук светил в лицо ровным светом, и спрятавшиеся в уголке цифры показывали десять утра. Но это в Японии. Пересчитав время на свой часовой пояс, Такеши болезненно поморщился. Ожидать в такую рань звонков от связного было бесполезно, поэтому проще было бы просто вернуться обратно в постель и попытаться заснуть. Но одна мысль о неприятно липнущих простынях отбивала желание спать на добрые пять суток. Поэтому Ямамото удручено вздохнул, кликнул на ссылку, открывая непрочитанное письмо, и вновь погрузил ложку в мороженое.  
В письме была обычная реклама, ничего незначащие слова, предложение купить «только у нас» эксклюзивные наручные часы с оригинальным дизайном и яркий баннер с подмигивающим желтым птенцом. Ямамото слишком хорошо знал Мукуро, чтобы не понять, на что, а конкретнее - на кого намекает этот птенец, однако его больше интересовало время, которое показывали предлагаемые за бесценок часы. Оставалось не больше двенадцати часов до совершения сделки, а нужных документов у него до сих пор не было.  
Ямамото поджал губы, припоминая, на который час у него была назначена встреча со связным. По всему выходило, что он не успеет, если не поторопится. А это в свою очередь приведет к тому, что Вонгола упустит довольно крупную сделку, Гокудера за это выбьет ему мозги если и не динамитной шашкой, то словесной атакой точно, а Тсуна расстроится и еще две недели потратит на принятие варианта с насильственным решением проблемы.  
Впрочем, свое он получил так или иначе, и позвонивший часом позже взбешенный Гокудера пригрозил поднять на воздух и его, и связного, и всю Москву за компанию. Повздыхав в трубку, Ямамото согласился с тем, что он идиот, что переговоры вести он не умеет и зря вызвался на это задание. Когда у Гокудеры были проблемы, он с двойным рвением отчитывал провинившихся, спуская на них плохое настроение. Ямамото слушал раздраженное ворчание и пил кофе, блуждая расфокусированным взглядом по окнам соседнего дома. Гокудера злился, бесился больше обычного, постоянно переходя на неразборчивое бормотание - не иначе, как матерился - и Ямамото необычайно четко понимал, что не он и не проблемы в семье стали этому причиной. Много времени на то, чтобы выяснить истинные причины, не понадобилось. Гокудера, по всей видимости, измотался окончательно и сжег последние нервные клетки, потому как без колебаний выложил, что расстался с девушкой.  
\- Сатоми? - удивленно крякнул Ямамото, упустив из виду то, что других девушек в последние полгода у Гокудеры вроде как не было.  
\- Нет, блин, ее дедушка.  
\- А повод?  
\- Она... Нет, я... - Гокудера замолк на несколько мгновений, а потом раздраженно продолжил: - Нет повода. Просто расстались. Устали друг от друга.  
\- М, ясно, - Ямамото кивнул своему бледному отражению в окне и улыбнулся. - Вернусь, напьемся вместе.  
\- Я что, идиот с тобой пить? - не так убедительно, как хотелось, возмутился Гокудера.  
\- Но раньше же пил?  
\- Раньше я не знал, что ты гей!  
\- Эй! Я не гей! - обиженно отозвался Такеши, опуская кружку с кофе на подоконник.  
\- Какая разница? Ты спишь с Хибари.  
\- Спал, - Ямамото вздохнул в сотый раз за утро и прислонился лбом к стеклу.  
\- Так и не помирились? - неожиданно сочувственно спросил Гокудера, но тут же опомнился, затараторив с напускным негодованием: - Хотя меня это не касается. Хоть сто раз помиритесь и разбежитесь, главное - выполняйте свою работу! Ты должен достать компромат на Василевского, так вот этим и занимайся!  
\- Через час, - Ямамото поджал губы. - Через час документы будут у меня.  
\- Надеюсь на это. Отзвонишься.  
\- Конечно, - Такеши потер переносицу и отложил мобильник в сторону.  
Если ему повезет, то по возвращении в Японию он не наткнется на Хибари, и не нарвется на очередную подколку Мукуро, и Рехей не утащит его на очередную костоломку, называемую тренировкой. А с Гокудерой они все же напьются. Им обоим нужно расслабиться и забыться.  
  
***  
Дверь в квартиру отворилась тихо, разгоняя темноту яркими лучами света, льющегося из парадной сквозь щель. Хозяин квартиры вошел, бесшумно скользя в освещенной полосе, и тихо прикрыл дверь, вновь погружая просторный коридор во тьму. Несколько секунд тишину пустой квартиры нарушало лишь размеренное дыхание мужчины, привалившегося спиной к двери. Потом короткий щелчок, слившийся с шорохом одежды, замкнул электрическую цепь, включая яркую лампу в хрустальной люстре под потолком.  
Хибари медленно стянул с уставших ступней туфли и уже босиком направился в темную гостиную, не забыв выключить свет в коридоре. Темнота успокаивала, помогая уставшим глазам отдохнуть от яркого света. Настенные часы уже давно молчали, замерев в половине пятого, наверное, сотню лет назад, и в тишине слишком большой квартиры легко было услышать редкое чириканье спящего Хиберда. Мягкий широкий диван оказался слишком далеко, чтобы добираться до него, и поэтому Кея, небрежно сбросив пиджак, опустился в глубокое кресло, прячущееся в темном углу. Загоревшийся экран мобильника показал час ночи, и Хибари все-таки признал, что прогулка затянулась. Не стоило так долго бродить по городу, заглядывая во всевозможные парки и скверы, развеяться так и не удалось, зато усталость прочно завладела телом, разгоняя по венам тяжесть и лень. Мужчина глубоко вдохнул, разминая шею, и прикрыл веки, наслаждаясь долгожданным отдыхом.  
Но стоило ему только расслабиться, как лежащий на подлокотнике мобильник завибрировал, бросая тусклый свет на стены и потолок.  
\- Сказал же, не беспокоить, - раздраженно проговорил мужчина, игнорируя разливающийся в тишине рингтон.  
Гимн старшей школы Намимори звучал секунд десять, не больше, а потом телефон обиженно замолчал, высвечивая сообщение о пропущенном вызове еще пару секунд, и медленно потух. Тишина вновь поглотила окружающее пространство, забиваясь в уши мягкой ватой, и Кея лениво повернул голову, отворачиваясь к стене, украшенной девятивековыми свитками с изображениями героев гунки. В темноте различались лишь их прямоугольные контуры, темнеющие на светлом фоне стены, однако черно-белая картинка невероятно расслабляющее действовала на уставшее сознание, заставляя веки опускаться.  
Хибари не стал противиться наваливающемуся на него сну, несмотря на неудобное местоположение, все-таки день выдался довольно тяжелым, да и ночные прогулки совершенно не помогли расслабиться и отдохнуть. Не прошло и пары минут, как разум отключился, проваливаясь в глубокий вязкий сон.  
Потом, проснувшись от навязчивого ощущения чужого присутствия, он так и не смог сдержать разочарованного вздоха, когда оказалось, что теплый плед, которым его укрывали заботливые руки, был лишь сном.  
Раздувающий легкие шторы ветер неприятно холодил босые ступни, заставляя поджимать пальцы, в то время, как сам Хибари досадливо морщился, понимая, что теперь вряд ли сможет уснуть. Теплые сумерки, наливающиеся золотом, заполнившие комнату, говорили о приближении рассвета, и Кея позволил себе широко зевнуть и потянуться, разгоняя кровь и разминая затекшие от неудобного положения мышцы, а потом посмотрел на мобильник.  
Давно пора было починить настенные часы, либо купить другие, а не мучиться с неудобным гаджетом, постоянно отстающим на какие-то минуты. Четыре пропущенных вызова вызвали странное замешательство: обычно он спал довольно чутко и любой шорох мог разбудить его, а тут выходило, что какая-то легкая усталость полностью отключила его сознание на долгих - Хибари еще раз взглянул на отсчитывающие секунды часы - четыре часа. Раздраженно дернув плечом, Кея открыл список звонков, уже предвкушая, как будет объяснять Саваде дословное значение фразы «меня не беспокоить», и тут же удивленно вскинул брови, обнаружив, что все звонки принадлежали Сасагаве, который обычно звонил лишь в собственных интересах. Не успел Хибари задуматься над тем, что бы это значило, как мобильник снова зазвонил, заставив его едва заметно вздрогнуть.  
\- Слушаю, - давя зевок, произнес он, прикладывая трубку к уху. - И если ты звонишь лишь для того, чтобы...  
\- ЯпереспалсХаято.  
Выпаленная на одном дыхании фраза не сразу приобрела понятную форму в сонном мозгу, но когда общий ее смысл дошел до Хибари, он лишь смог поражено застыть, приоткрыв рот от удивления. Пришлось признать, что даже правда о собственной ориентации не шокировала его настолько сильно.  
\- Хибари? - обеспокоенно протянул Рехей, когда ответа на его признание не последовало. - Ты меня слышал? Мы переспали. Я ушел, как только он уснул. Я... я не знаю, что делать. Это все так странно и глупо, и неправильно... я не знаю... Хибари?  
\- Ты идиот? - Хибари поморщился, вспоминая, кого об этом спрашивает, и добавил, тоскливо глядя на медленно просыпающегося Хиберда: - Вернись.  
\- Но... - Рехей замолк, тяжело дыша в трубку. - Я не знаю, что сказать, как себя вести, что мне вообще...  
\- Вы пили?  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, оба этого хотели. В чем проблема? - Кея замотал головой, разминая шею, и пружинисто поднялся, направляясь в ванную.  
\- Э-э... Ни в чем?  
\- Прекрати задавать идиотские вопросы. Еще раз разбудишь меня так рано - закусаю.  
\- Но... - взволнованный голос Сасагавы сорвался, когда Хибари нажал на сброс и отбросил мобильник в корзину с бельем.  
Еще пара секунд подобного бреда и он бы с легкостью наплевал на то, что Рехей, в общем-то, является его единственным другом, превратив давнего друга в покойного.  
он Переспал с ним, ха. И что? Неужели это действительно настолько сложно принять? Если так, тогда почему ни ему, ни Ямамото не пришло в голову паниковать и пытаться осознать произошедшее? Почему проснувшись они не разбежались по домам, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, а повторили, а потом еще раз и еще?  
Хибари громко фыркнул, смывая с лица ночную усталость прохладной водой, и замер, глядя на свое отражение в матовом стекле душевой. Несколько секунд размышлений привели к тому, что желание освежиться все же победило лень.  
Вернувшись через сорок минут в гостиную, на ходу запахивая кимоно и завязывая оби, он успел насыпать в кормушку Хиберда питательную смесь из злаков и взяться за стакан с чистой водой, прежде чем гимн Намимори напомнил ему о забытом в ванной мобильнике.  
\- Са-са-га-ва, - угрожающе протянул он, откладывая стакан в сторону.  
Однако звонившим оказался не Сасагава.  
\- Слушаю, - мрачно проговорил Кея, прислоняясь спиной к косяку.  
\- Доброе утро, Хибари-сама, - не смотря на раннее время, Кусакабе был довольно бодр. - Простите за столь ранний звонок, но у меня поручение связаться с вами. От господина Реборна.  
\- Я на отдыхе. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
\- Да, но у них серьезные проблемы. - Кусакабе не растерялся, продолжая говорить уверенно. - Ямамото-сан попал в ловушку. Он сейчас в руках у русской мафии. И...  
\- Меня это не интересует. - Кея прикрыл веки, сжимая челюсти. - Больше меня не беспокойте.  
Мобильник погас, лишившись аккумулятора, и вновь отправился в корзину для белья. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Хибари оттолкнулся от косяка, и сделал шаг в коридор, скользя взглядом по лежащим на низком столике тонфа.  
  
***  
\- Это было больно, - Ямамото затряс головой, стряхивая с подбородка капли крови, и вновь поднял голову, силясь разглядеть бьющего из-под опухших век.  
Худощавый блондин что-то ответил, раздраженно кривя губы, и вновь ударил, раздирая острыми шипами кастета кожу на скулах.  
Ямамото его не понимал. Ямамото вообще не понимал русского языка, наверное именно поэтому так глупо попался, доверившись мягкой улыбке той самой Анны, что была его связным. Симпатичная девица легко обвела его вокруг пальца, заманив в засаду, а потом еще и великодушно выступила в роли переводчика, объяснив, кто и с чьей помощью его подставил. Все оказалось довольно просто, и Ямамото даже не пришлось напрягать память, чтобы вспомнить того высокого сутулого парня, который уже довольно долгое время работал на Вонголу. Ну, или не только на Вонголу, как выяснилось благодаря улыбчивой девушке.  
\- М, впечатляет, - Такеши выплюнул зуб, разбрызгивая кровь по бетонному полу, и опять вздернул подбородок, широко улыбаясь разбитыми губами. - Только нос не трогай, он мне так нра... Ах, черт! Черт!  
В глазах потемнело, а дикий гул в голове резко оборвался, на мгновенье отправляя сознание в вакуум. Ямамото вновь затряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, и стиснул зубы, обещая себе, что больше никогда не будет смеяться над изломанным носом семпая.  
Методичное избиение продолжалось еще час или два, Такеши давно потерял счет времени, отсчитывая лишь меткие, поставленные удары голубоглазого блондина, которого Анна называла Егором. Ямамото морщился, не понимая, как русские умудряются придумывать такие сложные имена, но после очередного удара шипастым кастетом забывал, о чем думал секунду назад, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы удерживать сознание на плаву и не свалиться на пол вместе с металлическим стулом, к которому он был привязан.  
Требований они так и не выдвинули, вопросов не задавали, по крайней мере Анна, сидящая на кожаном диванчике в углу темной комнаты, ничего ему не переводила, лишь мясник, занимающийся его тушкой, время от времени что-то говорил, гадко ухмыляясь. Ямамото улыбался в ответ, тут же получая новый удар, но так и не смог понять, чего они хотели. Ведь просто так оставлять его в живых никто бы не стал, а значит, у них были причины держать его при себе. Причем, учитывая то, что его медленно, но верно превращали в изломанный мешок костей, от самого Ямамото никто ничего требовать не станет. В итоге оставался один вариант - он им нужен в качестве козырного туза для ведения переговоров с Вонголой. Этакий джокер, припасенный для непредвиденных ситуаций. Ощущения говорили о том, что одно из сломанных ребер проткнуло легкое, да и онемевшая рука явно была сломана.  
С такими повреждениями, думал Такеши, он довольно быстро окочурится, оставив этих придурков без заветного козыря, и пните его, если эта мысль не приносила облегчения.  
Когда блондин ушел, оставив его наедине с Анной, Ямамото не заметил, поглощенный тем, чтобы собрать еще невыбитые мысли в кучу.  
\- Осталось недолго, просто потерпи, - насмешливый голос девушки прозвучал слишком неожиданно, и Ямамото не сразу понял, что она обращается к нему.  
Ответить не получилось, рот был набит собственными зубами, а язык прикушен, да и отбитая челюсть отказывалась шевелиться, поэтому Ямамото промолчал, безвольно свесив голову на грудь.  
В звенящей голове всплывали почему-то совсем не те мысли, которым следовало бы появляться в данной ситуации. Такеши сипло выдохнул сквозь зубы, пытаясь разлепить опухшие веки, однако, быстро оставил эту затею, полностью расслабившись и пытаясь получить удовольствие. В том, что даже из такого незавидного положения можно извлечь пользу и получить удовольствие, он не сомневался. Не зря же сотни людей намеренно причиняют себе боль, испытывая от этого наслаждение. У них даже название есть, вот только побитый и обидевшийся на мир мозг все никак не хотел его вспоминать.  
Ямамото бы даже улыбнулся этим глупым мыслям, если его разбитые губы были бы в состоянии шевелиться. А так оставалось лишь пытаться дышать сломанным носом и думать.  
Думать о том, сможет ли он выбраться из этой передряги живым, и с чьей помощью он это сделает. Или о том, почему уверенность в том, что это будет не Хибари, так сильна. Или о том, по какой причине он испытывает облегчение при мыслях об этом: из-за того, что в этом случае ему не придется видеться с Кеей, или все же потому, что так он может быть уверен, что с тем ничего не случится. Ямамото думал, осторожно, маленькими порциями вдыхая пропитанный женскими духами воздух, и не заметил, как проваливается в темноту, теряя сознание.  
Пришел в себя он от громкой ругани над ухом, а когда с третьей попытки открыл глаза, увидел растрепанного Гокудеру, который яростно спорил с каким-то врачом. Мозги медленно включались, звеня и щелкая, и Ямамото понял, что находится в больнице, только когда сам доктор сказал об этом, жутко коверкая слова:  
\- В клинике необходимо соблюдать тишину.  
Гокудера зло зарычал, стискивая ворот медицинского халата в руках, и заставляя приземистого доктора встать на цыпочки. Ямамото медленно моргнул, потом еще раз, и еще. Ситуация не прояснялась, он никак не мог понять, куда делась темная допросная, Анна и жесткий металлический стул.  
Гокудера наконец вытянул из доктора нужные слова на ломанном японском и отпустил его, позволяя поспешно скрыться за дверью, и только потом повернулся к Ямамото, чтобы тут же застыть с приоткрытым ртом.  
\- Очнулся? - прошептал он, видимо, вспомнив слова доктора о тишине, а потом неожиданно начал кричать: - Да какого хрена, а? Как ты мог так легко попасться? Ты хоть думаешь, чем это могло закончиться? Идиот! У тебя мозгов так и не прибавилось? Или Хибари в прошлый раз последние выбил?  
Ямамото молчал, расфокусированным взглядом скользя по светлой палате. На прикроватной тумбочке в длинной фарфоровой вазе стоял большой букет белых хризантем, а рядом стопка глянцевых журналов и большая кружка с забавным рисунком. Гокудера продолжал что-то говорить, устало тер переносицу, глядя на него без злобы, а потом, когда Ямамото попытался что-то ответить, поднял руку, останавливая его.  
\- Меня твои оправдания не интересуют. Ты идиот - смирись с этим. И если бы не безопасность семьи, я бы даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы помочь тебе. И скажи спасибо Рехею, это он вытащил тебя с того света.  
\- Никто не пострадал? - Ямамото, наконец, произнес несколько слов, тут же замолкая, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
\- Да некому было страдать. Наши люди даже не успели добраться до базы, на которой тебя держали. - Гокудера вздохнул и опустился на кушетку, сминая тонкие простыни. - Хибари во всем разобрался.  
\- Кея? - Ямамото пораженно сглотнул, думая, что ему послышалось. - Но мы же...  
\- Хаято! - Дверь в палату распахнулась, впуская Рехея. Он замер на пороге, опустив голову и сжав кулаки. - Прости, что ушел. Я просто немного растерялся и не знал, как реагировать. Сейчас я понимаю, что потупил подло, оставив тебя одного, и вообще... Я пойму, если ты не захочешь больше иметь со мной дело, но...  
Если бы не заливающийся краской Гокудера, который был настолько шокирован, что не нашел в себе сил на то, чтобы хотя бы заткнуть Сасагаву, Ямамото бы решил, что речь идет о чем-то безобидном.  
\- Гокудера? - вопросительно протянул он, глядя на медленно бледнеющего парня.  
\- А? - Рехей едва не подпрыгнул от удивления и ошарашено уставился на Ямамото. - Ты уже очнулся? Почему так быстро? То есть, я очень рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Мы тут это... Я вчера оставил осминожью в бошку...  
\- Заткнись! - Гокудера подскочил, схватившись за голову, и зажмурился. - Уйди. Вот прямо сейчас. Выйди! И заткнись! Нет! - он поднял руку, предупреждая попытки Рехея оправдаться. - Молча. Выйди.  
Ямамото с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Рехей, захлопнув челюсть, понуро опускает голову и выходит, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Семпай опять ничего не понял.  
Гокудера медленно отошел к единственному окну в палате, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана пиджака сигареты. Форточка открылась бесшумно, мгновенно наполняя палату уличным шумом и гудками автомобилей, и Хаято блаженно затянулся, выпуская дым в серое небо.  
\- Дебильная погода здесь, - тихо произнес он, глядя на свинцовые тучи, нависшие над городом. - Не говори ничего. Я сам еще не разобрался.  
Такеши вздохнул. Гокудера разберется, это точно. Уж сомневаться в его умении находить правильное решение не приходилось никогда. Он улыбнулся, прикрывая веки. Усталость вновь накатила, утягивая сознание в сон, и он не стал этому противиться, позволяя изнеможденному организму отдохнуть.  
Через два дня его выписали из Московской клиники с разрешением на перелет. Через сутки он уже был в Японии, выслушивал сбивчивые, взволнованные объяснения Рехея, который счастливо улыбался, рассказывая, что Гокудера все-таки согласился переехать к нему.  
Через неделю с лица стали сходить следы встречи с русской мафией, а гематомы на сломанных ребрах стали спадать, обещая заживление в ближайшее время. Ямамото всегда отличался крепким здоровьем, однако повторно сломанная рука все же навевала тоску, вынуждая вновь привыкать к тяжелому гипсу и повязке на шее.  
Еще через три дня он стоял перед широкой стальной дверью, нажимая левой рукой на звонок. Дверь открылась после пятого звонка, когда затекшая рука стала намекать на то, что хозяина может и не быть дома.  
Хибари вопросительно приподнял бровь, не пытаясь даже вытереть стекающие с мокрых волос капли, что крупным бисером скользили по лицу, падая с подбородка. Ямамото сглотнул, зацепившись взглядом за капли воды, переливающиеся на груди, не прикрытой полами кимоно, а потом посмотрел вниз, на босые ступни с аккуратными пальцами.  
\- Я... - Такеши не успел даже поднять голову, как тяжелая металлическая дверь закрылась, едва не ударив его по только-только зажившему носу.  
Он вздохнул, признавая, что другой реакции и не ждал, и полез в карман. Ключи все еще были у него, оставалось лишь надеяться, что Хибари не сменил замки, ведь не смотря на любовь к дисциплине и порядку, но всегда был очень капризным и ленивым, предпочитая разбираться с проблемами, а не предупреждать их.  
Замок тихо щелкнул, возвещая об удачности операции, и через секунду Ямамото уже был в квартире, прикрывая за собой дверь. Шум воды, доносившийся из ванной, говорил о том, что Хибари решил продолжить водные процедуры, а значит, у него есть еще как минимум двадцать минут на то, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и продумать сценарий разговора, раз уж по дороге сделать этого так и не получилось. Ямамото тихо прошел на кухню, позаимствовал из холодильника ведрышко шоколадного мороженого, нашел свою любимую ложку среди аккуратно сложенных столовых приборов, и направился в гостиную, к чистящему перья Хиберду. Птица живо отреагировала на его появление, громко зачирикав, и Такеши мягко улыбнулся ей, присаживаясь на диван. Тишина, присущая жилищу Хибари, приятно обволакивала, успокаивая и настраивая на положительные мысли. То, что Кея не спешил выходить из душа, явно зная о его присутствии в квартире, давало надежду на то, что разговор все-таки получится. Да и замок, к тому же. Оставил бы он его, собираясь порвать окончательно? И вон те книги, и ложка... Все это наводило на мысли о том, что Хибари все еще сомневается, а значит, если правильно объяснить, можно будет начать все с начала.  
Ямамото неловко открыл крышку, под которой пряталось мороженое, зажимая ведрышко коленями - висящая «на привязи» рука совершенно бесполезна и только мешала, отзываясь болью на резкие движения. Прохладный крем приятно лег на язык, напоминая о том, что жара в Японии была ничуть не милосерднее, чем в России. Ямамото зажмурился от удовольствия, а когда открыл глаза, едва не подавился, прикусив от неожиданности ложку.  
Кея появился в гостиной обнаженным, вытирая махровым полотенцем блестящие волосы, и нисколько не стесняясь, направился к нему, медленно ступая босыми ступнями по теплому паркету. Ямамото мгновенно сориентировался, бросая ложку на диван и отправляя туда же ведро мороженого. Прищуренные глаза Хибари не обещали ничего приятного, и Такеши даже пожалел о своем решении прийти к нему до того, как все раны заживут полностью. Брошенное на пол полотенце красивой волной растелилось по темному дереву, отвлекая на себя внимание Ямамото, а сам Хибари неожиданно оказался верхом на его коленях, плавно скользнув по джинсам обнаженной кожей. Крепкие пальцы больно впились в напряженные плечи, прижимая Такеши к спинке дивана, колени сжали бедра, заставляя его замереть. Хибари улыбнулся, не размыкая губ, и тихо хмыкнул, когда ошарашенный подобным поведением Ямамото нервно заерзал под ним, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Наклонив голову на бок, он с интересом оглядел лицо мужчины, все еще хранившее следы ударов, а потом опустил взгляд на перебинтованную руку, что безвольно висела на широкой повязке. Ямамото вздрогнул, когда влажные пальцы Хибари заскользили по его шее, но потом все же прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь давно забытым ощущениям и следя за сосредоточенно хмурящимся Кеей из-под полуприкрытых век. Хибари скользнул большими пальцами за ворот легкой футболки, мягко разминая мышцы, а потом неожиданно наклонился и коснулся носом гладко выбритой щеки. Теплое дыхание коснулось уха, и Ямамото позволил себе положить свободную руку на тонкую талию, притягивая Хибари к себе. Тот не противился, глубоко вдыхая знакомый запах геля после бритья, а потом и вовсе заскользил губами по щеке Такеши, опускаясь к шее.  
\- Прости, - Ямамото выдохнул, прижимая несопротивляющегося Кею к себе.  
Тот замер, не отрывая губ от чувствительной кожи шеи, там, где непривычно быстро бился пульс. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Хибари отмер, поднимая голову и глядя в глаза Ямамото.  
\- Ненавижу, - холодно произнес он, приближаясь к его лицу. - Не-на-ви-жу.  
Ямамото уже открыл, было, рот, чтобы вновь извиниться, как в противовес своим словам Хибари настойчиво поцеловал его, сжимая сильными пальцами шею. Он не пытался его задушить, нет, просто сдавливал, намекая на то, что может легко отнять бесполезную жизнь в любой момент. И Ямамото был готов отдать голову на отсечение, если это не означало, что завтра он проснется в этой же квартире, и вполне возможно, что именно на этом диване.


End file.
